Tellement d'année on passé
by Jenni.ruby
Summary: Encore une fois, une histoire de descendance, mais une légère différence, vous voulez savoir la quelle ? Venez lire.
1. Default Chapter

**_Tellement d'année on passé_**

**__**

Salut tout le monde !!! Me re-voilà avec une nouvelle histoire, mais cette fois-ce c'est quelque peu différent. Voilà, j'aimerai trouver plusieurs ou même une personne qui soit d'accord pour co-écrire cette histoire avec moi, je lui expliquerais mon point de vue, et ainsi je pourrais écrire une histoire avec d'autre. Mais je dois vous prévenir que lorsque j'ai commencé cette histoire je n'avais pas encore le cinquième tome, aujourd'hui c'est fait, et j'accepte de faire un spoiler du livre, excepté la mort du personnage, puisqu'il est présent et que je refuse de l'éjectais. Je crois bien que c'est tout, je vais donc vous laisser découvrire mon œuvre, si elle peu être qualifier d'œuvre.

**Chapitre 1 : Présentation**

Eleanor passa barrière qui la mènerait au Poudlard Express, aussitôt derrière elle, deux garçons, visiblement plus âgés apparurent, la jeune fille ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel de façon comique, mais cela ne fit pas rire les deux autres, au contraire, ils se renfrognèrent encore plus... Si c'était possible !

-Arrêtez de bouder ! Si c'est pour me tirer la gueule toute l'année vous pouvez tout aussi bien faire demi-tour ! 

-Ne t'énerves pas ! Et puis tu sais bien que tu nous as obligé à...

-A rien du tout ! Vous savez parfaitement que je suis capable de me défendre toute seule ! Surtout ici, même papa me fait confiance, et je suis presque aussi forte que vous, vous n'avez pas besoins de me servir de garde du corps, de plus...

-Arrêtons là, cette conversation est superflue, elle ne va faire que nous énerver tous les trois, de toute manière tu sais que nous ne partirons pas sans toi, donc montons dans ce train et arrêtons de nous disputer. 

Son frère et sa sœur se contentèrent d'acquiescer, et tous trois montèrent dans le train, grimaçant à chaque fois que les gamins de onze ans les bousculaient, sans s'excuser, bientôt ils arrivèrent dans le compartiment qu'ils avaient repéré. Ils s'installèrent rapidement, et leur conversation tourna vers le Quiddich, tous les trois étaient plus que d'excellents joueurs et au moins sur ce sujet aucune dispute ne pouvait les séparer.

Si une personne était entrée à cet instant, la scène aurait put lui paraître étrange. Deux garçons d'environ dix-sept ans, peut être dix-huit tout au plus. Au teint si pâle qu'il paraissait irréel, des cheveux noirs, plus longs que la moyenne seulement retenue par un fin lacet de cuir, des yeux marrons pailleté de verts éclairait leur visage. Les deux jumeaux étaient grands, et larges d'épaules. Quant à leur sœur, elle était légèrement plus grande que les filles de son âge, un mètre soixante-dix pour ses quinze ans, de très longs cheveux noirs, complètement ébouriffé, qui devait être aussi bouclés, étaient - tout comme ceux de ses frères - retenue par un fin lacet de cuir noir, des pommette haute, sur un visage qui n'avait rien à envier à la peau pâle de ses frères, des yeux verts, qui pour l'instant semblaient irradié de joie de vivre. Vous me direz, rien d'anormal à tout cela et en effet, mais une chose était anormal tout de même, leurs habits.

Ils étaient tout ce qu'il y a de plus singulier, ce n'était pas des vêtements pour des élèves, mais plus pour des combattants. Des tenus de cuir collaient leurs corps comme de seconde peaux. Grégory et Benjamin, - puisque s'étaient leurs noms - portaient des pantalons très amples et extrêmement souples, de longues capes de cuir noir leur descendaient jusqu'aux chevilles, des ceintures brunes entouraient leurs bassins, le long de leurs jambes gauches d'oblong sabres d'argent pendaient, alors que plusieurs poches étaient remplies de fioles de potions, ainsi que d'un étui spécial pour leurs baguettes. Ont les auraient cru prêt à partir en guerre. 

Eleanor quant à elle était vêtue d'une courte jupe noire portait sur un pantalon de cuir noir qui la moulait, elle portait la même longue cape de cuir noir et la ceinture brune, en réalité le reste de sa tenue était pratiquement identique à celle de ses deux frères. Pour trois adolescents aussi jeunes les tenues paraissaient singulièrement inapproprié, et pourtant ils les portaient avec une aisance et un naturelle qui démontrait leur habitude de ce genre d'habits.

-Dites vous êtes sur de vouloir faire ça ? Demanda soudain Eleanor coupant la passionnante conversation de ses frères sur la prochaine coupe de Quiddich.

-Que veux-tu dire ? Fit Benjamin dans un froncement de sourcil

-Et bien vous allez venir enseigner à Poudlard par ma faute, vous allez devoir supporter des gamins de onze ans et d'autres de dix-sept complètement irrespectueux et désagréable... Tout ça pour moi.

Les deux jeunes hommes se regardèrent avant de sourire tendrement à leur petite sœur.

-Tu viens de nous prouver que nous n'avons pas eu tort. Tu es trop gentille Eleanor, je suppose que tu as été trop gâtée... Et je suis d'accord avec papa sur le fait que nous ne voulons pas te voir combattre, je trouve que tu en fais encore beaucoup trop. Papa est craint, si on se doutait que nous sommes ses enfants, tous prendraient peur de nous, nous sommes même plus forts que le soi-disant mage noir qui les terrorise, et nous ne voulons pas risquer que l'on te fasse de la peine, nous savons parfaitement que ton corps ne risque rien, mais ton cœur lui...

-Greg ! Nom de Merlin ! Je n'aurais jamais cru que tu puisses t'attendrir ainsi ! Je ne suis gentille et tendre qu'avec vous deux ! 

-Bon très bien nous allons te donner la vraie raison, intervint Benjamin, premièrement nous avons promit à maman de veiller sur toi, deuxièmement nous protégeons ta vertu. 

-Quoi ? Tu te moques de moi ? Sa voix était maintenant menaçante, et ses yeux étaient devenus presque noirs

-Ne commences pas ! Nous le faisons pour toi, de toute manière...

-Sortez. Elle avait dit cela calmement mais son regard avait la dureté de l'acier.

-Ne recommences pas petite sœur, tu sais qu'il blague, et puis j'ai juré à maman que je tuerais ce tyran, bien sur papa m'a aussi fait promettre de ne rien faire à Poudlard, mais je vais pouvoir apprendre à le connaître, et tu connais Ben, il veut protéger les deux irresponsables de la famille, autrement dit : Toi et moi ! Termina Greg dans un sourire charmeur. 

Le reste du voyage se passa légèrement mieux, les trois frères et sœur évitant d'aborder les sujets qui blessent. Et bientôt ils arrivèrent à Poudlard et durent se séparer. Eleanor ne se donna pas la peine de monter dans les barques réservées aux nouveaux et embarqua dans une des calèches. Elle rencontra à la porte du château, un homme grand, qui bien qu'assez vieux, environ cinquante cinq ans, était encore très beau, il lui fit un sourire et lui demanda de le suivre, ce qu'elle fit.

-Alors pas trop nerveuse d'arrivé si tardivement à Poudlard ? Demanda-t-il afin d'entamer la conversation.

-Non, je pense que tout ira bien, et puis mes frères seront là.

-Ah oui ? Eux aussi entrent à Poudlard ? En quelle année ?

-Non ! Vous vous trompez, fit-elle en riant, ils viennent enseigner ici, je crois que le professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal à eut un petit accident, ils viennent en tant que remplaçant, vous verrez, ils sont formidables, même s'ils sont très jeunes, mais c'est comme moi, le directeur avait d'abord refusé de me faire admettre en septième année. 

-Comment cela, quel âge avez-vous ?

-J'ai quinze ans. Vous enseignez ici ?

-Oui, je suis professeur d'Enchantement. 

-Ah ? Mon père m'avait parlé d'un homme petit est très drôle, quoi que puissant. 

-Le professeur Flitwick, oui en effet, il a prit sa retraite après la dernière attaque de Poudlard, et nous avons tous été navré d'apprendre qu'il était mort cet été. 

-Oh ! Je suis désolée. 

-Vous ne pouviez pas savoir, alors ainsi nous allons avoir deux professeurs de DCFM ? C'est étrange, et assez inhabituel. 

-Mes frères sont jumeaux et je suppose que leur âge a joué en leur faveur. 

-Quel âge ont-ils ?

-Ils viennent d'avoir dix-sept ans.

-Vous êtes précoces dans la famille, vous parents l'étaient aussi ?

-Ils ont fait leur scolarité normalement, autant qu'il était possible pour mon père, mais il est vraiment très puissant, et je suppose que le fait que se soit lui qui nous ait éduqué et qui ait fait notre enseignement magique n'est pas anodin, il est très exigeant et a toujours demandé de nous le meilleur, il pouvait estimer nos forces et ne se priver pas de nous les faire exploiter.

-Nous sommes arrivés, je ne vais pas vous mettre avec les premières années, je pense que vous n'en avez aucune envie, je viendrais vous chercher lorsque vous devrez être répartis. A tout à l'heure. 

Et la porte se referma sur un sourire. Finalement cela n'allait vraiment pas être aussi atroce que son père le lui avait dit, bien au contraire, si tous les professeurs pouvaient lui ressembler se serait une super année, peut être même voudrait-elle être en sixième année pour rester un an de plus ? Non ! Elle avait tout de même mieux à faire que de rester s'amuser à Poudlard ! 

J'espère que mes frères ont été aussi bien accueillie, avec un peu de chance eux aussi aimeront être ici, pensa-t-elle, papa à aimé sa scolarité, malgré tout. Et elle avait beaucoup de chance de rencontré des personnes ou des enfants des personnes que ses parents avaient connus, elle avait tellement envie d'en savoir plus sur eux, elle pourrait ici chercher leurs arbres généalogiques, et reconstitué sa famille, cela l'intéressait tellement ! 

Puis la porte se rouvrit sur le professeur qu'elle avait rencontré, interrompant le cours de ses pensées, elle se leva et le suivit. 

La grande salle était comme elle l'avait toujours imaginé, et bien sur elle était exactement la même que sur les photos de ses parents, le plafond magique était parsemé d'étoiles resplendissantes, toutes les têtes étaient tournées vers elle, elle était examinée, scrutée et jaugée par tout Poudlard, et cela l'amusait. Elle jeta un regard vers la table des professeurs pour rencontrer le regard moqueur de Greg posait sur elle, et Benjamin qui examinait les élèves, cherchant sûrement qui pourrait faire du mal à sa petite sœur adorée ! Un soupir résigné lui échappa. Le professeur qui lui avait ouvrit lui demanda de poser sur sa tête le choixpeau magique, elle s'avança alors vers le tabouret alors qu'un autre professeur, un parchemin à la main, lisait son nom à voix haute : 

-Phorgot Eleanor !

Elle s'assit sur le tabouret alors que le professeur, qui devait avoir le même âge que le premier, lui  posait le chapeau sur la tête et bientôt elle l'entendit lui parler :

~Une Potter ! J'ai bien cru que cette fois je ne reverrais plus cette famille ! Ouhlala ! Mais quelle puissance ! C'est peu commun chez une personne aussi jeune ! Enfin, passons, alors où vais-je vous mettre... Hum... Deux maisons vous conviendrez mais...

-Non ! 

~Ah non ! Aussi têtu que son père ! Dites vous savez que c'est moi qui décide ! 

-Je ne veux pas être à Gryffondor !

~Ah oui ? Etonnant votre père avait fait le vœu contraire ! Mais dans ce cas c'est parfait car je comptais vous mettre à...

-Serpentard ! Hurla-t-il

Elle se leva d'un bond, un sourire immense sur les lèvres, jeta un dernier regard à ses frères alors qu'ils applaudissaient en souriant eux aussi -, même Ben - puis elle se dirigea vers la table qui l'acclamait bruyamment. Ses parents avaient tout de même raison à propos des élèves de cette maison : Tous paraissaient avoir été taillé dans la pierre et était grand comme des hippogriffes !  

Les deux filles près de qui elle c'était installée lui sourirent gentiment. La première une jolie rousse aux yeux verts lui tendit spontanément la main, main qu'elle s'empressa de serrer. 

-Salut ! Moi c'est Camélia Dursley ! Je suis sur que tu te plairas à Serpentard, tu verras ce n'est pas aussi mauvais que l'on pourrait le croire.

Eleanor la regarda un instant, ainsi l'ignoble cousin de son père avait eut une fille, qui plus est une sorcière, et à Serpentard en plus ! Il serait sûrement ravi de l'apprendre, elle lui enverrait dès ce soir un hibou pour le lui dire. La jeune fille assise près d'elle ressemblait plus à une poupée qu'à une élève de septième d'année, de longs cheveux blonds parfaitement coiffés, des yeux bleus océans, mais une énergie dans le regard qui plus immédiatement à Eleanor. 

-Moi c'est Eleanor Phorgot, et je suis sur que je n'aurais aucun problème à m'adapter, je connais déjà cette maison.

-Comment ça ? Demanda la petite blonde

-Mes parents m'ont beaucoup parlé de Poudlard et particulièrement de Serpentard et Gryffondor. 

-C'est étrange, j'aurais juré que tu étais une Sang-de-Bourbe ! Fit une voix derrière elle.

-Qui te permet de... Commença-t-elle, mais elle s'arrêta en apercevant la personne à qui elle parlait, et alors elle éclata de rire, sous l'œil éberlué de ses nouveaux camarades de maison, mais elle ne pouvait plus s'arrêter.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fais rire ? Grogna-t-il

-Toi. Je me demandais qui pouvais être assez arrogant pour oser me parler ainsi, mais le fait que se soit toi ne m'offense pas le moins du monde, après tout qui pourrait en vouloir à un Malfoy d'être être aussi imbu de lui-même ! 

-Ainsi tu connais ma famille, tu devrais alors savoir que l'on ne doit pas attaquer. J'attends des excuses.

-Des excuses ? Non mais tu plaisantes j'espère ? Tu m'insulte et il faudrait que moi je te demande pardon ! Visiblement nous n'avons pas eut la même éducation ! Si j'étais chez moi je t'aurais maudit rien que pour m'avoir dit cela, mais maintenant que je suis à Poudlard je dois me comporter comme une élève normale et respecter vos règles, de plus mes frères se hâteraient de le raconter à mon père, et je ne tiens pas à subir ses foudres. Maintenant petit garçon va jouer dans un autre bac à sable. Termina-t-elle dans un sourire.

Puis elle se tourna vers les deux jeunes filles avec qui elles avaient commencé à parler avant qu'il n'arrive. La rousse la regardait complètement ahuris mais la blonde éclata de rire devant la mine satisfaite d'Eleanor et renfrogné de Malefoy.

-Salut ! Moi c'est Desdémone Pritchard ! Ravi de te rencontrer ! S'exclama-t-elle avec un immense sourire.

-Moi de même !

-Tu sais quoi ? Je sens que l'on va très bien s'entendre toutes les deux ! Tu es la première, excepté moi et Camélia, à oser remettre Licinius à sa place ! Mais ne le juge pas aussi sévèrement, il est adorable dans le fond ! N'est-ce pas trésor ? Continua-t-elle en se tournant vers le beau blond.

-Tu te trompes ma chère amie, je ne suis adorable qu'avec toi, et seulement parce que je veux obtenir quelque chose, mais je t'assure que cette diablesse ne verra jamais mon côté ange. Il t'es réservé ! Ajouta-t-il en lui souriant gentiment.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, tu t'y feras rapidement, intervint Camélia, c'est deux là sont pratiquement mariés, mais en réalité ils sont plus comme un frère et une sœur que comme des âmes sœurs, du moins pas au sens où nous on l'entend. Ils ont été élevés ensemble et ils se ressemblent énormément physiquement, mais c'est aussi parce que...

-Camélia ! Ne recommence pas à raconter nos vies à tout va ! La réprimanda Licinius - puisque c'est aussi qu'il se nommé -, comme l'on gourmande un enfant. Licinius Malefoy, finit-il en lui tendant la main.

Surprise, elle la regarda, puis un léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, elle tourna alors son regard vers la table des professeurs ou elle trouva Greg en train de lui sourire confiant, heureusement Ben ne regardait pas dans sa direction. Elle tendit alors son bras et serra la main qui lui était offerte. 

-Phorgot Eleanor ! Ravi de faire ta connaissance !

Ils se sourirent complices, sans pour autant baisser leur garde. Puis finalement Desdémone intervint :

-Alors tes parents étaient à Poudlard ?

-Oui, ils m'en ont beaucoup parlé, vous ne pouvez pas imaginer ce que cela fait de se retrouver ici !

-Mais pourquoi n'y es-tu pas venu à onze ans ? Comme tout le monde ?

-Je ne vis pas en Angleterre. 

-Alors pourquoi es-tu ici cette année ?

-C'était ma dernière année... Alors j'ai demandé cette faveur à mon père, bien entendu il a accepté, comment aurait-il put me le refuser ? Il a alors accepté, à condition que se soit ma septième année. 

-Je ne comprends pas, tu ne devrais pas être en septième année ? 

-Désolée de vous décevoir mais je n'ai que quinze ans. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

****

         Alors le voilà terminé. J'espère que certaines personnes seront intéressées, je répondrai à toutes vos questions et écouterai toutes vos propositions, même les plus farfelues. Mais je dois vous prévenir que je compte faire de cette histoire une PG 13, peut être même une R. Quoi que cela ne soit pas encore certain, mais cela fait longtemps que j'ai envie de faire cela, alors voilà. 

J'attends vos réponses !!!

                                           Jenni...


	2. Deuil

**_Deuil..._**

Bonjour à tous, ceci est une note, je suis vraiment désolée, mais aujourd'hui je viens de perdre l'une de mes meilleures amies. Et j'ai beaucoup de mal à affronter sereinement une telle chose. Je vous pris de m'excuser, réellement, mais je vais attendre, je reviendrais, je vous le promets, seulement laissez-moi le temps de me reprendre. J'ai besoins de mettre les choses au clair avec moi-même avant de pouvoir transcrire mes sentiments dans l'une de mes fics. 

Je vous préviens de suite, que mes prochains chapitres à être écrit ne seront pas les plus gaies qui soient. Mais je vous promets de faire un effort. De ne pas faire de dépressions, et de vous donnez un chapitre pour le début de septembre. 

Merci d'avance de votre indulgence. Quant à ceux qui ne le sont pas, et bien passez l'épreuve que je traverse et nous pourrons ensuite avoir une conversation rationnelle. 

J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas.

                                                                 Venera


End file.
